Heroes or Hitmen? G's Legacy
by B1udman
Summary: Gokudera Hayato hates archery. It's unlucky and uselessness to the battlefield  like Lambo . But Shamal acknowledges the fact the boy is talented in it, so well he thinks it'll be his in into the mafia. Too bad he's too stubborn to realize its potential.


_So when I first came up with the story, it was mostly because I was reading the Superwomen of Eva (SOE) series. The first thing I wanted to do was try this for the Reborn series, but considering the whole idea of Dying Will Flame, Rings, and Boxes, it seemed stupid. Then I tweaked it. It's really an interesting idea and I want to give it a shot. So this first chapter (and first of the Heroes or Hitmen series) is Gokudera. I wanted to start with Hibari because he was the easiest idea of which hero I wanted to do, but I felt more comfortable doing Gokudera's story since its much easier. There are two cameos from other heroes in this chapter who've begun their careers already. They're all based off Marvel characters and I tried to pick recognizable characters for each one. These three are the only certain ones I have so far. Also, these are minor marvel crossovers because I'm trying to make sense of it in the Reborn universe (especially since I'm making major changes early in storylines). Each character is starting from a different point of the series. I suck at crossovers and its been a while since I've picked up a comic book so useful critics are helpful. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters in the Marvel universe. A few OCs though (the Meloni and Arede).  
><em>

**Chapter 1 - The Bane of My Existence  
><strong>

Gokudera Hayato hated archery.

Growing up with his father in Italy, Gokudera was encouraged by the patriarch to take practice in other things than piano. He offered various suggestions after his son stopped playing suddenly and started to spend a large amount time with Dr. Shamal. The rebellious teen refused his offers: cooking, painting, soccer, archery, etc. Hayato had no interest in such things because he wanted to join the mafia.

After being taught by Shamal how to use bombs, Gokudera became famous amongst his peers and enemies alike. He earned the name "Smoking Bomb" Hayato from his impressive use in explosives. However, upon seeing the young man become reckless on his use of this explosives Shamal set out to teach him another way to handling his enemies (as well as calm the child). One day, the young doctor approached Hayato with a basic archery set. He began to set up targets in the mansion's courtyard and observed Gokudera. Upon seeing the archaic weapon, the silver haired teen swoo'd it away as if it was a disease.

_"This isn't going to be easy,"_ Shamal thought as rubbed the back of his head and smirked at the eleven year old Hayato, "at least give it a try. Trust me, it's actually more fun than dynamite." He tried to hide his grimace at such a lie.

The young Hayato wasn't falling for it though. "It looks stupid. Besides, that weapon is centuries old. If I join the mafia with such a ridiculous weapon, they'd take me as a joke. Not to mention everyone carries **guns**! They'll pull the trigger faster than I can put an arrow in the bow."

"Like throwing dynamite is a better option in terms of speed."

"Better than a stupid bow and arrow," the silver haired boy scoffed, "besides, there's barely any speed or power in those things. At least with bombs it'll take out a concrete wall or make sure someone's dead."

_"That's what I'm afraid of," _Shamal frowned as he was glad he gave the boy mini-bombs instead of real dynamite to start with. "Well, if you won't do it for me, do it for your father. He really worries about you. He's heard some unsettling things about you around town. Things that can lower your chances of getting into the mafia."

The stubborn Hayato didn't believe the last part, but he had his doubts. Regardless, he replied, "hell no!"

"Fine, fine," Shamal raised his hands in protest, "but if you don't do this, you'll have to join that goddess of a sister of yours in the kitchen and..."

Gokudera began to clutch his stomach as his stomach began to turn. "I'll do it, I'll do it! Just don't make me go in there, please!" Shamal merely smirked as he handed the boy the bow and arrows.

After showing Gokudera the proper way to wield the archery set and firing a few shots himself, Shamal gave the young boy a chance to practice. "Go ahead, Hayato, give it a shot." The grumpy kid spoke inaudible swears as he hesitantly aimed the bow and arrow at the markers the doctor set up. Closing his right eye, Gokudera felt confident with his position and target and fired the small arrow. Shamal's jaw dropped when it hit dead center.

"Wow," was the only word the doctor could muster.

A bored Gokudera looked at Shamal for a minute, "are we done now? This is stupid."

As the doctor pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he placed it on lips as he took a drag and smirked. "Sure, but I guess that's something someone with beginner's luck would do. Make one lucky move and walk away. Sad really."

Hayato's eyebrow twitched the second he said that. "It wasn't a fluke! This shit is easy!"

Shamal closed his eyes and shrugged. "I beg to differ. It took me almost a year to get good aim, and even then I can't hit a small target like that easily. Buuuuttt if you want to give up it's..." the doctor was surprised once again when he heard something hit the target board. Looking at the target, his cigarette dropped from his mouth when he saw Gokudera's second arrow pierce the previous one and hitting dead center again.

After twenty more shots, Gokudera had pierced a hole through the center of the target. His last arrow had gone so far as to strike one of his father's statues. It left a large crack that surprised Shamal. The young man eventually threw the bow and arrow set to the ground and took the doctor's cigarette as it fell from his mouth to the ground. After taking a drag, Hayato remarked, "this shit is for babies." The arrogant boy returned inside the mansion as the stunned doctor walked over and picked up the beginner's set.

"Babies huh? Lets see what you could do with grown up gear."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Gokudera Hayato didn't mind archery.

At first he thought Shamal was trying to help out his father by giving his son some distraction to stay out of trouble. Eventually, he had come to the conclusion that the young doctor wanted to use his talents to pick up women by using the archer prodigy (it didn't end well for him). One day, when he yelled at Shamal for wanting to quit this exhibition of skill, his father had watched from above along with his other "associates." Impressed with his talent, Gokudera's father wanted his son to try to hit harder challenges. Hayato at this point felt like he was in the circus shooting at cans, birds, making ricochets a painted targets, and just about anything that would be near impossible for a regular human to hit. It began to baffle the boy when he was being praised by his father's "associates" when they mentioned they could use his skill within the mafia. He smiled at the praise as he took a good look at their faces. They were not lying.

After his exhibition, Hayato when to bed satisfied with the impression he made with his father's "associates." He dreams of being a head mafia boss who's skill with a gun was as flawless as his archery skills. The boy woke up the next morning enthusatic about his training with Shamal. As his appreciation for archery grew, he began to wonder if his skills would transfer over to a firearm.

"Dr. Shamal, hand me your .45," Gokudera spoke nonchalantly.

The young doctor was baffled at such a request. Rubbing the back of his head, he asked, "why on earth would you want that?"

"I'm done with this baby stuff. I mean, it's ok and everything, but when I'm on a mission, I can't carry this huge thing around with me. It's too obvious, it'll make me stand out, and it'll alert the other families that I'm a threat. I figured if I train with your gun now, I'll be a badass sniper someday," Gokudera let out a cocky smirk that made Shamal upset.

_"I didn't think this plan would backfire,"_ he thought. Shamal's brain went into overtime as he tried to think up of a solution to getting the idea out of the preteen.

If he said yes, his father would be more than upset with his soon using a gun. Everyone knew Gokudera had a temper on him, and the moment he'd get a taste of holding and using a gun, he'd take it everywhere he could and hide it wherever. The kid wasn't responsible enough to have one. He could barely be left without supervision with his bow. Even worse would be Gokudera using the former weapon to take on other families on his own. Telling him no was the only option...

...However, if he told Gokudera no, he knew what would happen. Hayato with sneak around his father's (or Shamal's, heaven forbid) things until he found a gun. Alone with the firearm, Hayato would get into all sorts of trouble with it, and no one would know until the worst case scenario breaks out: the young boy taking a life. That would not end well for him.

Shamal places a hand on Gokudera's shoulder as the boy looked up to him. "I'll tell you what. When you master your dynamite **and** archery skills and prove your responsible and careful enough to control them, then, and only then I will give you a gun. This is a promise between me and you. A promise between men. You cannot, and I repeat, cannot use a firearm until then. If I find out you have, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you out of the mafia," the doctor inches closer to Gokudera's ear and spoke menacingly, "even if it means I have to take you out myself."

Shamal's words sent a shiver to Gokudera's spine. No matter how tough the young boy my act, he was nothing compared to Trident Shamal who's killed more people than the bomber's years on Earth. The air was suffocating him as he tried to escape Shamal's presence. Needless to say, when Shamal inched away and released his grip on him, the young Hayato sprinted away from him.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

For five days, Gokudera practiced with both his dynamite and his archery. He'd begun to get rusty with his mad bomber skills (as he prefers to call them) as he focused more on his archery. He restarted his training two hours with his dynamite and two hours with his bow. It was exhausting, even for someone as young and gifted as him. During this time, he noticed an increase in security and more of his father's "associates" traverse in and out the mansion. Hayato stood in the hallway with his bow and arrows and watched several characters pace in different rooms in a calm panic.

"Hayato."

"AAAAHHHH!" Gokudera swung his bow at his assailant, but his weapon was caught as he was disarmed by Bianchi. The poison scorpion handed back the hardwood bow as her younger brother snatched it away and ran into another room. The pink haired beauty was confused by her brother's behavior. Gokudera clutched his stomach with one arm as he felt a stomach ache coming on.

"What do you want?" he curled up into a ball in another room away from his sister.

"We need to stay inside today. There have been threats toward the family by the Meloni. Why don't you play some video games while I go make you some tea?" Gokudera let out a disgusted grunt as Bianchi headed toward the kitchen.

The young Hayato traversed back to his room. Hours went by as he found himself bored to death. It won't be long before his father would announce for them to go into the armored basement beneath the mansion. He didn't want to go down there and hide out like a **little boy**, especially with his **sister** down there too; this was the time he felt he could help the family and prove he was mafia material. All he needed was a good hiding place and a gun. He'd be ready to ambush his enemy in his own way. Unfortunately, with everyone shuffling around the mansion, it was best to hide. The child began equipping himself for battle as he prepared his bow and arrows.

Before Gokudera had a chance to add his bombs all over his body, their was an explosion on the west side of the mansion. The Meloni were here, and their first target happens to be none other then Hayato and Bianchi. Bombs began going off as members of the rival mafia entered the home and fought against Gokudera's family. Hayato was scared; he never knew a mafia battle would start out of the blue like this. Their surprise attack stopped Hayato from equipping his bombs as he ran out of his room and into combat. Outside, Bianchi is seen running from the battle carrying a small backpack with a black suit with white fur sticking out.

Gokudera's father began shouting orders which included his most trustworthy allies to find his son and daughter. Bullets flew throughout the beautiful hallways as their grand piano was struck down by the hail of gun fire aimed at the mafia boss. Hayato snuck down the midpoint of the staircase to get a good shot with his bow. Setting the weapon in its place, Hayato began to pull the bow to its breaking point. The base began to shatter as the arrow flung wildly across the room and into a vase. The startled boy fell back as he examined the damage to his bow; it was still intact by the tips were damaged. Several Meloni members caught the arrows trajectory and found Gokudera distracted on the stairs. The boy speedily equips an arrow to the damaged string, but the tips begin to break further as he pulls back the wire. He shoots an arrow at one of the approaching men, but the broken bow and Hayato's panic throw off his aim and weakens his shot. The hitman smacks the bow away from the young Gokudera's hands. It falls into pieces as it hits the ground in front of his father.

"HAYATO!" his father screams as a Meloni hitman points a firearm at his panicking son. Within seconds he moves his weapon straight at the man and shoots him directly in the head. Hayato's other pursues are surprised by this and are assaulted by a run of bullets from below.

The young boy runs off into his room and locks it. He opens the window and plans to jump from the second floor into the ruined garden outside. His escape is foiled when several more Meloni members run toward that direction as a firefight ensues between the mafia families. He turns around at the sound of banging on the door as he runs under the bed to retrieve his dynamite. Hayato fumbles the explosives as the door breaks down and reveals his father. He and several of his henchmen proceed inside and secure the room as Gokudera's father pulls Hayato from under the bed.

"Why are you still here! Where's your sister!" he screamed at his son as Gokudera panicked from the commotion in the mansion. "Arede, get him out of here. Take three men with you and make sure you're not pursued. I'll find Bianchi before those jackals find her too!"

Arede, his father's personal assistant, grabbed Gokudera and ran. The child wasn't sure how to feel for this situation or his father's actions. It was difficult over all to handle him. After gathering several henchmen, Arede led the five of them outside and threw himself and Hayato into his personal vehicle. He started the car quickly and made a get away off road; several Meloni attempted to pursue them, but they were ambushed by a woman in a black suit. Hayato sat in the back seat and watched the woman effortlessly take on several hitmen. He was in awe at her abilities as she took them all out with her bare hands (or claws, he couldn't tell from the moving vehicle). He slightly chuckled as they were getting a beat down by a woman dressed like a cat.

"What were you think doing something that reckless?" Arede yelled as he sped down into a street path.

"I-I was trying to help! I was being useful to the family..."

"NO YOU WEREN'T! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE IN THE MAFIA! Using a bow and arrow against professional killers is insane! You don't know what you're doing! You get a lucky shot here and there but that means nothing from real combat," he released a harsh sigh as Gokudera's head fell in shame.

"I-I-I..." he wanted to counter the man, but he was right; Gokudera knew Shamal's idea of a bow and arrow was stupid, and it almost cost him his life. The two sped away as the battle at the mansion began to simmer.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Gokudera Hayato hated archery. It was useless in today's society and it was the bane of his existence.

Archery was proof of Hayato's weakness. It showed his inexperience, naivety, cowardice, and weakness all in one moment. It was a memory that'll always be engraved his mind from three years ago. If that wasn't reminder enough, Gokudera brought with him the shattered pieces of his bow and arrows on his way to Japan. Every time he'd glance at the weapon, he'd always remember the point he was close to death. From then on, Gokudera returned to the use of his dynamite and mastered them over the course of three years. When he'd heard about the Vongola 10th being found in Japan, he needed to prove to the family whether or not this man was worthy of taking the title of Vongola's Decimo. He needed to know whether or not he was as strong (or stronger) than himself or as weak as that bow. It continues to sting his heart every time he thinks about it.

As his plane sets, Gokudera walks off shoving people out the way and giving them a scowl. Flight attendants and security began to panic at the foreigners presence. He carries his luggage out of Nanimori Airlines and calls for a taxi. The cab driver looks at Hayato and gives him a skeptical look.

"Hey kid, where are your parents? It's too late for you to be out here."

Gokudera scowls at the driver, "like its any of your business. Look, just do your job and get me home. I'm not in the mood questions," he pulls out a cigarette and smokes it as the driver helps him get his luggage in the cab.

"A-A-A okay. Y-Yo-Your too young to be smoking..."

"Fuck off," he inhales a huge amount and blows it in the driver's face. The cabbie chokes on the smoke as the two enter the cab. He nervously drives off while watching Gokudera lounge back in the backseat. The irritated teen looks at the night sky as he examines the simple city. Already he feels out of place in the little city as if it was beneath him.

_"This is already a waste of time. This town looks boring,"_ Gokudera thinks as he slowly takes a drag and blows it out the cab's window.

The silver haired teen sits unaware of the danger he passes by. A motorcycle slides out of the alley as the wheels burst into flames. The rider's head erupts into flames as he watches the cab go by. After overhearing the teen's argument at the cab driver, he deemed his noise worthy of his attention. After all, anyone who disturbs the peace of Nanimori will get punished. The rider drives off behind the cab before turning in the next corner. He'd watch out for this boy further, and if he did anything wrong, he'll become ash. The rider's jacket waved in the breeze as the Nanimori armband sticks out like a shining beacon of pride for his city.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_If you can't figure out the other two heroes in this story don't worry, I'll begin their stories shortly. I have the oddest ideas of who is what hero. Personally some choices are harder than others. If you don't agree with my picks, please submit your complaints with a good reason why. If you've figured out which direction I'm going with Hayato, don't worry, I'll add more of the "hero touch" to his history. Trust me, the title itself should hint a few things. This series **will not include boxes**! Boxes are stupid (with the few exceptions). I will use the Vongola Rings and others. If the story goes further it'll probably end at the Varia arc until I decide whether or not the TYL arc is worth it or not. I have a weird sensation that it'll end up like Secret Wars (except not so secret). The end of this week or next will introduce the next hero (or a second chapter to this). Please review, I really want feedback._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA!**_

_When I thought about Gokudera Hayato, two other heroes that came to mind:_

_Iron Man - IMO, the only guardian that could probably pull this one off. He's got the money, daddy issues, and he's pretty damn smart for his age. Not to mention he's arrogant. Still, he has none of Tony's charisma and that undying dedication for Tsuna is something that I can't get rid of. Be kinda cool to see him go against Mukuro or Gola Mosca (I probably can make that funny). _

_Silver Surfer - As odd as it sounds, hearing Gokudera's obsessions with UMA made me want to do this. I wouldn't just add Gokudera, but also Shitt P. earlier on as Nova. Would've been interesting, but hard as hell._

_Still if anyone has any other ideas for heroes, I'd like to know. Haru, Kyoko, and Lambo (surprisingly) were easy to do. Tsuna is impossible because... well... Tsuna sucks. He really makes Shinji Ikari seem like a man.  
><em>


End file.
